


I See Myself in You

by Fudgyokra



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bodyswap, Dirty Talk, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra
Summary: To say the mission had gone disastrously would’ve been a major understatement.





	I See Myself in You

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober fill number four, for your viewing pleasure. This time I did all the kinks! Woo! Now, don’t worry about the logistics of the magical pollen in this fic…lol.
> 
> Day 7: Praise-kink* | Body Swap* | Aphrodisiacs* | Incest*

To say the mission had gone disastrously would’ve been a major understatement, if you asked Tim. In fact, he was sure Bruce was blowing up his commlink to do just that, but the first problem of many was that he didn’t _have_ it. Currently, it was sitting on the ground several feet away, in a pile of other useful gadgets such as Dick’s own comm, both of their staffs, and Tim’s utility belt.

He remembered they’d been fighting Poison Ivy, which always meant a bad mission for Dick, who was moony-eyed over her for reasons Tim didn’t understand. He couldn’t dwell on it before she’d gotten the upper hand, and the worst-case scenario came true in a blinding flash of pollen.

But then Dick had complained of dizziness.  He touched Tim’s arm and went down like a sack of bricks, and, well, that was new. Tim keeled over seconds afterward while going for his comm, only to pass out before he could patch through to Barbara for help.

They woke up one right after the other, too. Dick garbled something in a strange voice, and when Tim looked up to investigate, he found that he was staring right back into his own face. He didn’t mean to scream, really, but it was reflexive. “Dick!” he cried, forgoing his alias. “Why are you _me?_ ”

“Why’m I what?” Dick tried to scrub a hand through his hair, only to find it obscured by the Red Robin cowl. “What the…?” He pulled it off and fingered Tim’s bangs curiously, then said, in an annoyingly calm way, “Ivy must’ve switched up her blend.”

Tim would’ve worried aloud more if he wasn’t suddenly struck with a bizarre itchiness across his face. Irritated, he peeled off Dick’s mask and tossed it aside. “I have a bad feeling about this,” he muttered.

“Like, zoinks, Scoob,” Dick joked. “You don’t say?”

Tim ignored him. He was in the middle of mentally mapping out a plan for fixing this problem when the _sensation_ hit. It came in the form of a wave of heat through his body, so strong and sudden he actually moaned—a soft noise that seemed thunderous in the otherwise quiet room.

The sound of Dick’s breath catching in his throat probably meant he was feeling the same thing. “Timmy?” he began, shifting awkwardly on his knees. “You, uh… I never knew you…”

“Don’t,” Tim hissed. He felt a weird sense of embarrassment creeping up his spine, followed by another spell of uncomfortable arousal. “Okay, this is bad,” he said unnecessarily, a hint of panic in his voice. He talked himself in circles for a few seconds about how they needed to get out of there before things got exponentially worse, then snapped all of the sudden, “Jesus, your suit is so tight! How do you deal with this all night long?”

Dick watched him furiously fumble for the zipper and said, “Timmy. Tim. Chill out. Come here.”

“I cannot stress how terrible an idea that is,” Tim groaned. “Don’t you dare touch me right now.”

Predictably, the pollen overriding Dick’s (Tim’s?) brain did not listen. He slid closer, laying his fingers on the junction between Tim’s neck and shoulder, right where the Nightwing suit met bronze skin. The touch sent bolts of feeling through him, like fizzing fireworks in his blood. “Oh…don’t,” he sighed, leaning into the touch despite himself.

Then the fingers were gone, and Tim had to physically restrain himself from whining at the loss. When his vision unblurred, he saw Dick unclasping his pants. “What the hell are you doing?” he asked, even though it was fairly _obvious_ what Dick was doing. Ivy’s damn pollen was one hell of a brain-melter.

“What does it look like?” Dick untucked the top half of his uniform and lifted it over his head a little clumsily, unused to the body he was currently manning. When the shirt joined their pile of discarded items, Tim felt suddenly self-conscious.

He had plenty of scars, but the long, faded lines beneath his pectorals weren’t part of Dick’s general knowledge about him. Well, they were _now_ , but that was probably apparent after the more pressing issue became obvious in his forced state of sensitivity.

“You’re so tiny,” Dick said with a chuckle, dragging him out of his thoughts. Almost reverently, he slid gloved hands down his torso, across every little scar, across _those_ scars. “So pretty, baby bird.”

Tim swallowed the lump in his throat. His whole system was suddenly swimming with adrenaline and desire, and he couldn’t find it in himself to argue with what Dick was doing. What _he_ was doing, now that he realized the curious want extended to himself as well.

He reached around and finally undid the catch on the uniform he wore. “It must be nice to have a body like this, though,” he said off-handedly.

Dick grinned with all his teeth. “Having a prick isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

Tim was momentarily shocked by the bluntness, but after it faded, he found himself laughing a little deliriously. He shrugged the suit off his shoulders, shuddering as the air ghosted across feverish skin.

“You can touch it if you want,” Dick suggested, voice lowering into one Tim recognized as his own sex-addled tone.

“I _want_ ,” he answered. It was getting harder to breathe in these stupid clothes, but damn it all, this suit was so tight and hard to get off.

Dick stood and circled behind him. When he knelt, his breath fanned across Tim’s ear, warm and inviting. “Let me help.” There was a faint sound like rustling rubber, which Tim realized belatedly was Dick was removing his gloves.

The skin-on-skin contact was ecstatic. Dick’s hands went straight for Tim’s nipples, pinching and tugging while he rested his chin on the man’s shoulder and chuckled at his squirming.

“This is not helping,” Tim moaned. A reflexive jerk of the hips made his face begin to heat. “Shit, why does this feel so good?”

“It’s what _I_ like,” Dick replied merrily. “Don’t tell anyone. Our little secret, all right?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just keep touching—oh, god.”

Dick didn’t listen. Instead, he wormed his hands into the bottom half of the suit. “Nuh-uh,” he started, “you have to promise.” He was insistently peeling the cloth away now, and the moment Tim’s cock sprung free (it was awfully strange to think of it as his) Dick’s hand wrapped around it.

Tim’s moan was so loud that it really should’ve embarrassed him, but all he could focus on in that moment was how fantastic it felt. “I promise I won’t tell,” he swore.

“No lying,” Dick said, breath still hot on his tingling skin. When his tongue darted out to lick the shell of Tim’s ear, he shuddered again, in full body spasms this time. “Big brother would be very upset with you if you lied.”

Tim’s next breath was a gasp, and before he could do anything to stop it or warn Dick, he came hard in the man’s hand, vision whiting out from the force. He didn’t even think he made a sound beyond the initial inhalation because it surprised him so much.

When he turned his head, Dick caught him by the mouth, kissing him dizzy. It was too soon after his orgasm, and the ache when he began to grow hard again was not at all pleasant. The kiss certainly was, though, even if he’d never noticed how chapped his own lips were, or how much his breath smelled like coffee. Maybe he’d consider carrying around Chapstick and gum from now on.

Dick curled a hand around the back of Tim’s neck and pulled him in deeper, kissing so desperately that at first it was a mess of clicking teeth and probing tongues. It grew smoother from there, and when Dick moaned into his mouth, Tim’s eyelashes fluttered.

Barely five seconds after they parted, Dick was shucking his pants off like it was a race. Tim would’ve laughed if he weren’t so out of it right now, watching Dick slide one tentative finger between his newly-exposed lower lips, poking more than rubbing around the folds.

“Circles,” Tim breathed, shuffling closer and replacing Dick’s finger with two of his own.

His hips stuttered at the lightest brush of fingers against his clit, which was as oddly endearing as his emphatic, “ _Jesus_.”

Tim laughed breathlessly. “Yeah, it’s—it’s good.” His brain wasn’t capable of producing much past that in its haziness, which normally would bother him, but for now didn’t faze him at all.

Dick surprised him then by knocking him on his back and straddling his hips. He leaned over to recapture Tim’s mouth, grinding down against his cock and releasing shivery whimpers at every brush. “Want you inside, baby bird,” he cooed as he peppered Tim’s jaw with playful nips.

“I— _unngh_ ,” was the brilliant response he gave, owed wholly to the way Dick grabbed his cock by the base and slid down on it in one glide. His eyes rolled back into his skull at the sensation of gripping heat, sending more electric pulses from his head to his toes.

For his part, Dick let out a stream of profanities, spliced with praise that put a goofy smile on Tim’s face. “Feels incredible, baby bro. So nice and full.”

Tim hated how that tore a groan from his throat, and how Dick seemed to catch on that time. With a wicked smile, he rolled his hips downward, expert in a way that would definitely have to be asked about later. “When we get our own bodies back, we’ll have to try this again,” Dick said in between pants. “You want big brother’s cock in that cute little pussy of yours, don’t you? Wanna feel as good as I do now?”

Christ, he’d had no idea Dick was capable of talking like that. He responded with an instinctive upward thrust of his hips and another long moan. “Yeah— _yes_ , I want it.”

Dick bit his lip, set his palms on Tim’s chest and rode him hard. “Oh, _oh_ , you’re doing so good for me, Timmy. You’re doing great.”

Tim colored at the compliments, spurring him to wrap his hands around Dick’s hips—tightly enough to leave imprints of his nails behind—and pull him forcibly down against his upward strokes.

Dick cursed again, this time in a yell toward the ceiling. An endless stream of nonsense escaped when Tim moved one hand to his clit, thumbing at it with practiced ease. Little swishes; big circles; up and down. In response, Dick forced himself down more roughly, breathing harder as the seconds ticked by. “God, I’m—I think I—”

“Feels kinda like you have to pee,” Tim offered with an airy laugh.

“But _better_.” His movements were desperate now. He wasn’t so much rocking his hips as he was dropping himself down on Tim’s cock, thighs quivering with the effort. “Fuck me! Fuck!”

Tim startled himself with the guttural growl he let loose as he dumped Dick onto his back and looked down into his own eyes, trying to imagine how wrong this was or how disgusted he should be. Everything just came up empty. All that was left in his head was a drunken stupor: A mix of attraction and hazy pleasure.

He hooked his hands under Dick’s knees and draped his legs over his shoulders. Then, he let it all go. Tim wasn’t even sure where it came from, but he fucked into Dick like a sleeve, and Dick just cried out and moaned his name and tossed his head back and forth like it was perfect. Man, Tim was going to be sore when he got his body back.

“So wonderful at this. You’re a natural, baby bird.” Dick’s panted repeat of his earlier sentiment still didn’t fail to make Tim’s cheeks redden. He hid his face in the crook of Dick’s neck to hide it, mouthing messily at the skin there as he felt the tension in his body rise. Dick kept on saying filthy things into the air, every word shaky with the force of being bounced against him. “Ah, ah, ah! You’ll—nng—fill this pretty pussy up for me, won’t you, Timmy? Mess me up! Wreck me! _Ah!”_

When Dick came, it was with fluttering eyelids and his mouth open in a perfect ‘o.’ So different from the way Tim usually finished, as he did seconds later, biting his lip to blood and squeezing his eyes closed tightly. He felt his hair sticking to his forehead as the rush hit him. It was enough to make him whine, twitching his hips in little bursts with the last couple of pulses.

They sat there for an indeterminate amount of time, panting against each other’s faces and quivering in the aftermath.

After a long while, Tim spoke, hushed. “I think that was enough to buy back some brainpower.” He pulled out with a somewhat humiliating squelching noise and watched Dick prop himself up on one elbow to survey the damage.

He meant to say more, but instead his mouth hung open wordlessly when Dick pressed two fingers inside himself and hummed, pleased. Tim’s head went blank again for all of two seconds, and then: “Oh, my god,” Dick said with comically wide eyes. “You can’t get pregnant, can you?”

Tim rolled his eyes. “No. I’m, uh. I’m protected.”

They were quiet for a while longer. Now that Tim could feel the effects of the pollen slowly wearing away (he still felt it, but only as a faint pull now), he realized with a start that he wasn’t nearly as ashamed of the situation as he thought he’d be. Not knowing what to do with this information, he simply cocked his head to the side and asked, “You think B has any idea how to switch our bodies back?”

“I’m sure he does,” Dick answered blearily. “But we actually have to get back there first.”

Tim pursed his lips and flicked his gaze around the room for a moment. Then, with a devious smile, he said, “So you really like your brother’s ‘cute little pussy,’ huh?”

Dick turned redder than Tim’s suit. “Let’s keep that between us,” he mumbled.

“Of course,” Tim replied, weirdly pleased with himself. “I promised, after all. Your secret’s safe with me.”


End file.
